


The Convergence

by NobleIntentions



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Farting, Futanari, Other, Scat, Transformation, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleIntentions/pseuds/NobleIntentions
Summary: A young elf is kidnapped by a witch and is forced to share a body with a slovenly ogre and come to terms with her new body and it's disgusting habits.





	The Convergence

First she got lost leaving the city and stumbled into a dark forest, then she awoke to find herself tied up in a dimly lit chamber. Aedelinn had truly had a run of bad luck. She was a young (by elvish standards) high-born girl with a fondness for books and finery. She was a svelte beauty, the pride of her family. She had a promising future as a lady overseeing a wealthy household. Until now, that is.

She was bound by the wrists with strong ropes and stripped naked. Her chestnut hair had been swept out of her eyes. She was in a dungeon of some sort. The stone walls and damp air confirmed that much. How she got here from the woods she had been lost in was beyond her. Had she fallen asleep in the forest? How did she get here? She didn’t remember much. Her head felt so hazy.

Before her stood two very disparate figures. The first, who gazed menacingly at her, was a human clad in a dark cloak with sinister purple eyes. Her aura was black as night and her grin sent a chill up Aedelinn’s spine. The other, far larger figure was an ogress, wearing nothing, save for a shoddy, stained loincloth, too dark to be blood, but Aedelinn didn’t care to use her imagination. The beast sat well behind the woman, absentmindedly burrowing in her nose, only to then slurp up the oozing, chunky mass she retrieved. With her other hand, she reached behind herself to scratch her ass, only to shake loose a horrid gust of flatulence that rumbled the cold stone floor.

The woman gazed over her shoulder, not in disgust but annoyance. “You really know how to ruin a moment. Can’t you see your new friend just woke up? You could at least try to show some decency.” She sighed heavily. “Who am I kidding? She’d have found out how disgusting you were eventually anyway. I didn’t mean to snap at you” Readjusting her view forward, she cleared her throat. “As I was about to say, It’s lovely to see that you’re awake, my sweet. I was beginning to fear that I might have to have Golgorra wake you… Count yourself lucky she didn’t. Sleeping spells can be so hard to predict. Regardless. I am Narcine, the Flesh Sculptor and behind me is the lovely Golgorra. You and her will become very well acquainted soon. Before then though, you no doubt have questions like “Why are you doing this?” and “What will you do with me”, so let's get those out of the way. I assure you, none of my answers will be satisfactory to you.”

The girl wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen to her. “Are you going to… to kill me?”. She could feel the tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

“Gods, no! Perish the thought. You are far too useful to me alive. I need you, sweet. For the experiment.”

Experiment? This didn’t quiet the fear in Aedelinn’s heart. Her tears rolled down freely now, only for the beast to chime in.

“No cry! You be safe. You be better, too. Big and stronger. We- UUUUuuuaarrp. S-sorry, ‘scuse me.” The ogress interrupted herself with a deep, rumbling belch that smelled of old meat and cheap beer. She patted her belly to cease it’s jiggling, but did little to halt that.

“That’s enough. She’ll learn soon enough. If that’s all of the pointless questioning, I’ll begin the preparations.” The witch retrieved an amulet from her bag. It was a strange patterned choker with a rectangular symbol. The symbol bore two squares cut out of it, but no gems or symbols. “Do you like it? It is the Binding Necklace of Zzizip. It was forged by an old god to seal the head of a powerful dullahan to its body, making it whole again. I have found that it is also quite good at unbinding things as well.” The sorceress forced the amulet over Aedelinn’s head and around her neck. Once it was tight, she took hold of the symbol and tugged it, causing the symbol to slide along the necklace, painlessly severing her neck from her shoulders. The elf yelped in fear as her head fell, only to be caught by the evil human. “No need to fear, I’ve got you.” The witch smiled cruelly at her joke. She retrieved the half of the necklace from the stump where her head had been, and brought it over to the Ogress. The gears started turning as Aedelinn realized the witch’s plan.

“N-no! You can’t do this! You can’t switch our bodies! I don’t want to be an ogre!” The girl tried her best to wiggle free, but that was easier said than done when she was just a head and neck. Her body dangled lifelessly where it had been left.

“You’re quite right about that. Swapping heads is far too boring. It’s been done before. What I mean to do is something totally novel. You’ll soon see.” Rather than sliding the necklace around Golgorra’s neck, she laid it beside her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. Reconnecting the two halves, she tugged the amulet once again and Aedelinn began to feel strange. She could feel her toes again and her hands, but something it was all wrong. She felt so sluggish. And warm. She could feel herself beginning to sweat. The dungeon hadn’t been so muggy before. Her neck held firm where it had been zipped into place. It dawned on her that her head was now quite firmly attached to the ogress’s body.

Her mind swam as a million confusing sensations poured in only to be interrupted by a loud, wet belch. She looked over only to realize she was connected to the ogress now and that she had no avenue of escape from the horrific gut-funk that now lingered all around their heads. She tried to scream, but it wouldn’t come out. She was frozen in shock as the witch removed the necklace and packed it away in her bag.

“You look sick. You okay, girl?” The ogress asked her. She wasn’t okay. She wasn’t anywhere close. Her nostrils stung at the stench of whatever horrid meal had been belched back up by her new ‘partner’. She still couldn’t process all the new sensations. She tried to move an arm and sure enough, her new, flabby arm moved. Her fingers were so fat now that she doubted she could hold a pen, let alone turn a page in a book. She tried to take a step, and was stunned by the effort it took to rise from the ground. Her legs were strong, but her humongous, fat frame was monstrously heavy. She gazed longingly at her old body. Her slender, beautiful body. Gathering the will to look down, she was horrified to find that her view of the floor was totally obscured by her breasts. They were massive, freckled mounds that brought to mind the udders of a dairy cow. Jutting even further forth was a gut that ensured that any sight of her feet were a far off memory.

“I’m stunned by how quickly you’re acclimating to the change. You should consider yourself very lucky. You are now one half of the first ever artificially created Ettin. Normally, Ettins are born for every one in a million among ogres, and are seen as an omen of good fortune and great things to come.”

“We great blessing. You and me, we be great together.” Aedelinn could offer only a whimper in response. She felt horribly uncomfortable in this new body. She felt bloated and hot and itchy… so itchy. She reached a hand under her loincloth to scratch, only to probe her new and hideously engorged womanhood. Even her vagina was fat… She scratched away at the coarse jungle of pubes until the itch abated, only to realize that she was just scratching herself in front of others, in a highly inappropriate place. Aedelinn was mortified. How could she just do that? Did she just forget? Was this some sort of unconscious effect of her new body?

Her thoughts were interrupted by more troublesome sensations. This time, a familiar one. She felt gas brewing in her belly and unfortunately it was headed for the backdoor. With two heads, it’s hard to say how a belch would work, but she knew how a fart would resolve itself. She was determined not to let her new body get the better of her, so she focussed and clenched and as she felt the bubble reach her sphincter… she lost control. A massive, smoldering shart shook her blubbery cheeks, staining the canyonous crack and making her cringe at the awful sound of it. She didn’t understand, she had braced for it. What happened?

“Ah, much better. Me got most of the big ones out while you were still sleepy. Just the messy little ones now.” Had Golgorra done that? Was this dumb beast of a woman able to seize control of their body from her? She didn’t have time to confirm it before the stench hit her. It reeked of pure shit, undercut with rotten meat and cabbage. She couldn’t stop herself from retching at the awful odor. This only invited her to taste the smell too. Her tongue was tainted as soon as her mouth opened, causing her to clasp her massive hand over her mouth, covering most of her face. “You silly. Everyone like their own brand. This yours too now, so you’d better start liking it. Plenty more to come.”

The witch was beside herself at Aedelinn’s reaction. She clutched her sides as she cackled in utter glee. Regaining her composure, she stifled her laughter and looked at the elf. “You’re likely learning now that Golgorra is the one in control. Ettins’ right heads are the dominant one. This was by design as you’ve no doubt realized that you are now considerably larger than me and stronger too. You’ll find it very difficult to do me harm as Golgorra is quite a loyal companion. I’ll leave you two to get to know each other for a bit. After some observation, you’ll be reintroduced into the wild. And don’t worry about your old body. I have some uses in mind for it as well.”

Aedelinn tried to chase after her as she cut her body free and walked away, but her feet wouldn’t budge. “You heard her. You no hurt her. Narcy nice lady. She smart and good to me.” Further asserting her control, Golgorra plopped their ass down onto the floor and proceeded to lift her leg and force out another rump-rumbling fart. This one was thankfully drier than the last, but no less foul and far louder.

**Brrruuummmppppt!!!**

It reverberated off the hard ground, and the elf paled. She dared not open her mouth, dared not breath, but nevertheless she cringed in disgust and the upsetting knowledge that despite her lack of involvement, it was her body that had just let loose that foul emission. Aedelinn couldn’t hold her breath forever, and eventually had to breath in, immediately regretting it as her lungs were tainted with the foul scent of the ogre’s encroaching bowel movement. She used her new, hammy paw to wipe the sweat from her brow. It had grown unbearably humid in the chamber. The air was oppressively saturated with fart fumes and ogre musk.

“Ugh, stinky sweaty in here. Me hate sweaty hotness. Make my pits itchy and ass get all swampy.” Golgorra grumbled, raising their arms to showcase her point. “See? Steamy bad stink, right?”

Aedelinn couldn’t argue with her. She didn’t even have to inhale for the foul, sweaty scent of their underarms to penetrate her nostrils. She shuddered as she glanced at the soggy, wiry mane beneath her flabby arm. It was so dense and coarse, not at all like the silky hair she had been accustomed to. As an elf, she had little body hair to speak of, save for above her private parts. This new body, on the other hand, was hairy all over. The hair around their shared maidenhood was a sprawling jungle that spread well up their flabby stomach and no doubt into the toxic chasm around back. It all seemed to trap heat and exude moisture, much like a true jungle, causing her body to be uncomfortably hot in even lukewarm conditions.

Not helping this was Golgorra’s state of obesity. Whether this was simply a fact of ogre life or the result of poor diet was a mystery to Aedelinn, but there was no denying the doughy mound that adhered to her midsection. It was large enough that it was beginning to double over itself in a flabby fold, but it retained a deep, dark navel. Her limbs weren’t spared the wrath of her appetite. Both the ogre’s legs were thick as oak trees and wobbled ceaselessly with even the slightest movement. The fact that she was mobile was a statement to the tremendous muscles beneath, but as powerful as they were, they were all but invisible under the dimpled masses of fat. Her arms were padded like the puffy sleeves of some nobleman’s top, only with muddy green-grey blubber instead of some expensive velvet. No doubt the greatest signs of her overindulgence were in her more womanly features. Her breasts were more than ample, yes, but what truly dominated her figure was Golgorra’s elephantine ass. It was so absurdly fat that it formed a shelf where its flabby cheeks jutted from her back. Truly, it’s size was only matched by its smell in terms of what disgusted the elf.

“C-can you put them down? It’s making my head swim.'' A half truth. The steamy odor was making her head fog over, but what truly discomforted her was how she had seemingly acclimated to it. Unlike some of the beast’s other odors, her musk didn’t make the elf retch or her nose burn. Loathe as she was to admit it, she rather liked the greasy, salty stench compared to the smell of fermented meat or raw sewage. The heat wasn’t merely localized beneath their arms. Their whole body was dripping with sweat, but a much stronger warmth gathered between their chunky thighs.

“You sure? Seem like you like it. It not me making my cunny all wet.” Golgorra grinned, scratching her armpit right in the elf’s face.

“I don’t- It’s just this heat. It’s making it sweaty down there. Please lower our arms.” Aedelinn burned at the observation. Surely she couldn’t enjoy it. It was repulsive… just less so compared to everything else. She caught herself breathing more through her nose. Even the stench of farts had started to fade.

“Hold that thought. Ooh. Big shit’s coming.” Golgorra clutched their shared gut, although she didn’t have to announce it to Aedelinn.

The elf was keenly aware as she felt the sloppy churning in their guts and the pulsing pressure that pushed the load towards their exit. It was, indeed, a big shit. Aedelinn could feel her new, larger intestines stretch around it and squeeze it out. Despite their size, this promised to be a prolific dump. As she scanned the room, though, she saw no hint of an outhouse or anything that even resembled a privy. She felt a shiver up her spine. Where was she supposed to go? Surely Golgorra didn’t plan to just poop on the floor. Even an ogre wouldn’t be so disgusting. Despite her attempts to console herself, she was filled with doubt. Her need was urgent. If they didn’t find someplace soon… she would rather die than find out.

Aedelinn summoned up her willpower and attempted to get up from the floor. Slowly and exhaustingly, she managed to hoist her flabby form from the ground. Her face dripped sweat and she was huffing and puffing in a way that suited her new weight-class. Aedelinn was determined to find something. Anything would do. “Gotta be something. Gotta find it. Anything.” She muttered to herself as she trundled around the room, searching the various tables and desks for a suitable vessel. Her time was running short, however, as their stomach gave a groan and she was forced to squeeze out an ominous, gurgling fart that warbled in pitch and consistency. At multiple points, she worried about losing control of it and letting loose her precariously packed payload. The smell was that of pure feces. It stung her nose but she persevered. Her search was not proving successful. Any container she found was woefully undersized for her deposit.

“N-no! There’s gotta be something. Gotta… G-gotta… Gotta shit! Fuck!” Their time was up, as she felt a lurch in her stomach that made her squat down, bending her legs out spread eagle. More gas heralded the load to come, growing wetter with each expulsion. She couldn’t bear the pressure anymore. Her surroundings faded as she pushed with all her might, feeling the humongous tip crowning past her sphincter. Whatever they had eaten, it must have been big. Her groans became more strained, but eventually her sphincter gave and turd fired forth, splatting against the ground beneath them.

“Whoo. Told you it was big shit. This gonna be good.” Golgorra cheered. The elf had almost forgotten her neighbor in her haste to find a chamberpot suitable for their fat frame. The ogre’s willingness to yield the reins was likely a sign that she was perfectly fine with shitting wherever she happened to be at the time.

Aedelinn was still struggling against their shared burden, pushing with all her might as she produced more and more thick cable from behind their backside. The initial turd had been totally buried under a thick, steamy pile of ogre shit. It had gained a softer texture more like clay, but still dense and heavy making it hard to force out. Hearing another’s voice made her blush, but they shared a body so there wasn’t much to be done about it. She’d be doing everything for an audience now

**Brraaaaaapphhht!!!**

Her coiling log of shit was interrupted as her ass trumpet sounded loudly and proudly, blowing loose pieces of feces free. This scattershot of caca further stained the floor around the mountain of shit behind them. The elf could only grit her teeth and keep pushing as the pocket of gas continued to vent. Eventually it ran out of loose matter to fire and merely tainted the air with a thin brown haze. The roaring emission was ended with a stomach-turning splatter as her movement shifted to liquid, firing like a hose pipe from their anus.

As the flow slowed to a drizzle, Aedelinn groaned and clutched her doughy gut. She had just shat all over the floor like an animal. Her ears perked up at the sound of applause. The witch had reentered the room, her cloak gone, clad in a black lingerie. As she sneered, a very surprising anatomical anomaly bobbed eagerly just below her waist. 

“I’ll be honest. I hadn’t expected you to fall into such depravity so soon. I was making such good use of your body when I heard the odd sounds. I can’t believe you were a virgin. And to think, you weren’t even there for your own deflowering. Regardless, you’ve made quite the mess of my lab, haven’t you?” Narcine idly rubs her cock as she examines the pair’s handiwork. Her tool is still wet from use, dripping what the elf could only assume was _ her _ juices.

“You monster! How could you do that?! I was to be wed!” Aedelinn was on the brink of tears again.

“My dear, I think you’ll find that you are the monster now. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. You won’t be returning to that body. Whatever life you think you had is no more. You are a beast. You’ll live like beasts do, until some adventurer comes along and takes pity on you. Perhaps you could return to your old home and see how they’ll treat you now. I’d love to hear how that goes over. Golgorra could take you to her tribe. You’d get to live amongst your kind. You’d have such a nice time. All the males will want to put their offspring in a blessed Ettin.”

Aedellin shuddered at the thought of returning home in her current body. She couldn’t go back there. She also couldn’t live among ogres. The thought of what an ogre’s penis could look like filled her with nauseous dread. She couldn’t even imagine the smell that would accumulate where a number of ogres gather. She’d have to live alone with Golgorra somewhere in the wilderness where no one could ever find her and see her shameful existence. Before she could offer any resistance, she felt a bubble climbing up her throat. Before she could swallow it back down, it erupted from her mouth, flapping her lips and flinging saliva everywhere.

**UUUuuuaaaaaaaaarrrp!!!**

Her mouth practically steamed with ogre funk in its wake. She had tasted someone else’s burp, but coming from her mouth, staining her tongue and singing her nostrils. Whatever retort she had planned was lost in the shock and disgust as she simply whined and clasped her mouth.

The witch cackled at the pathetic sight, her stroking pace picking up. “Oh, you truly have become quite the pathetic specimen. I believe you will keep me entertained for quite a long time. It’s time I return you to the wild, but do know that I will be watching. Oh and thank you for the body. Your other half will have a long life as my sextoy. You won’t mind if I make a few adjustments, of course.”

Aedelinn screamed in frustration, but not before her vision clouded and the room around her faded away. When her vision returned, the witch was gone, and she was alone in the woods where she had become lost. A rumbling fart from her backend reminded her that she wasn’t alone… She’d never be alone again, for better or for worse.


End file.
